Dark Creatures
by LadySora
Summary: Long ago vampires ruled the earth and now they're back! join the yugioh gang as they become what they were always meant to be. vampires. R&R no flames! Chapters 4&5 are up!
1. The Legend

Sora: Here's a new one! It's my second vampire fic!

Soraina: And I'm in it!

Sora: We all are, yami.

Soraina: Oh yea, forgot. -

Sora: Anyways…on with the story. Oh and I use in a later chapter my English teacher's name. You'll see! Enjoy.

Many years ago, dark creatures ruled the planet. The never harmed anyone. They just like the dark more then the light. They would go out during the day as normal people but at night they'd turn into vampires. And not your run of the mill, everyday vampires. Oh no, far from it. They still drink blood, but mostly from cows. (Salem's Lot. Don't own!) Then one day horror struck. The cows were hit with a deadly disease and all died. Since there were no more cows they had to resort to drinking human blood. They didn't like it at first, but then they became used to it. As more and more people died, the people of the world became angry. They went on rampages, burning houses, towns, and even countries! Just to get rid of the vampires. The vampires feeling unloved and uncared for moved to the mountains. Where they lived and stayed in darkness. They fed off of rats, (EWW!) snakes, and even bunnies. (Poor bunnies! Sora: Yami, shh! Soraina: Sorry.) They lived that way for over 5,000 years. (Hint, hint!) But now they've come back and they want revenge.

Sora: Well, there's the back round. Now you will found out in this story why Yami Sora is now called Soraina.

Soraina: Yup! Is that all?

Sora: I guess so…Why?

Soraina: I'm going to bed! Good night!

Sora: Right.

Ryou: Please review.


	2. New Students

Sora: Well, um, here's the much awaited next chapter. Sorry, been busy.

Soraina: Right.

Sora: Be nice. Or I won't give you a cookie.

Soraina: What type of cookie?

Sora: Chocolate chip.

Soraina: 'drools'

Sora: We'll see.

The teacher finished reading the story. The bell rang and the class was let out.

"That was interesting…" A brunette spoke.

"Come, on Sora, I thought you were all into that." Said a little tri-colored hair kid.

"I am, but still. It seems like she took it from a movie. It's just not right."

"What's not?" A blonde spoke.

"Joey, weren't you listening?" Another brunette girl spoke.

"Sorry…"

"Yea, Mutt. Next time would you listen?" As another brunette joined the group.

"Brother, be nice. Or I'll tell everybody."

"You wouldn't, Sora."

"Oh yes, I would, Seto."

"Oh no you wouldn't."

"You wanna try me? Oh Joey!" Seto covered her mouth end pulled her over to the side. "Hey, lemme go!"

"Look you can't breathe a single word. To anybody, especially to Joey. If I find out you told him you'll be in huge and I mean HUGE trouble. Understand me? Or I'll tell Yugi…"

"Alright, I get it…"

"And don't you have a thing for Joey too?"

"Yes…" Seto gave his famous smirk. "Seto… no don't even think about it."

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

"Fine, I'll keep mine if you keep yours."

"Deal." They shook hands on it and walked back to the group.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked.

"Nothing. Just a brother/sister talk."

"Oh, okay." Joey grabbed Sora's hand. Sora jumped and realized what happened. Seto looked at his sister and realized that her and Joey were holding hands. Then he looked over at Yugi and he seemed sad. That's when it hit him. 'How could I be so stupid.' Seto thought. 'Both Joey and Yugi like my sister and she likes them too. But, Joey was suppose to be mine! Damn her. It sucks being gay sometimes. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I just wish…' Seto was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt an unfamiliar hand grab his. It was Joey. Seto blushed and looked over at Sora. Who only winked. He mouthed a "Thank you." And she mouthed back "You're welcome."

Later that night Sora decided to take a walk. Her and Seto got into another fight and she needed to get out of the house. "Damn him! He pisses me off so much! I hate being a Kaiba!" With that said she turned the corner and passed by an alley. She heard a crash and whirled around to come face to face with a vampire. He grabbed her arm that was in her pocket and she pulled out a cross soaked in holy water. He began to back away but she got the cross and burned his chest. She dropped the cross and ran for home. Sora ran past another alley where she was caught from behind, thrown up against a wall, and kissed. She couldn't move. The kiss was slowly poisoning her to an unconscious state. All of a sudden the vampire let go and was punched in the face by somebody that looked like Yugi, but wasn't Yugi. He was taller and had a serious face. She seemed very attracted to him but, did not know why. Then the vampire ran away.

"Are you alright?" Came a deep and very sexy voice.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you." He came up to her and put one hand on her face.

"Beautiful, but you feel warm. Did he kiss you?" She nodded faintly. Sora lost her balance but the stranger caught her in his arms and laid her down. " I think I should get you home." She nodded faintly again and he scooped her up in his arms and took her home.

He laid Sora in her bed and put a cover over her, to keep her warm. "Good night, my love." He kissed her lips and disappeared into the shadows.

The next morning Sora woke up and felt like a million bucks. She took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Seto was sitting there with his lap top out typing away. He looked away from his laptop to see Sora walking into the kitchen. He got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! I didn't know you would leave! Please forgive me!"

"Okay? I forgive you but what the hell are you talking about? I don't remember you yelling at me."

"Oh, okay. So you ready for school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go. Mokuba we're leaving!"

"Alright! See you guys later!" They headed off to school. When they go there Sora ran into someone familiar. She dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sora looked up and was met with crimson eyes. "H…Hi……Hi."

"Hello," came a deep voice. "Sorry bout that. I was trying to find my class. You see I'm new and I really don't know anyone."

"I can tell. Where do you have to go?"

"Upstairs, but I can't find the stairs."

"They're right behind you."

"Oh right. Thank you. By the way I'm Yami."

"Sora. Nice to meet you." They shook hand and went off to class. Sora ran to her English class and she got there right before the bell. she sat down at her table, (they don't have desks as this school. Only tables to seat two people.) "Ra, if I hadn't run into him I'd be here on time."

"Geez, you just made it." Yugi said.

"Tell me about it. I ran into a new kid. He looks, kinda like you." Yugi raised on eye brow as the teacher began class.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us. Class please welcome Yami Moto." Yami walked into the classroom. And everybody stared. He looked exactly like Yugi! "Yami, if you would please tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm seventeen, and I moved from the mountains. And I live with my mom and my dog, Sparky. That's about it."

"Thank you, Yami. You may take a seat next to Ms. Kaiba. Ms. Kaiba if you would raise your hand." Sora raised her hand and Yami walked over to her and sat down.

"I see you found your class okay."

"Yeah, I did. And I'm glad that I'm sitting next to you." He winked and Sora blushed. Yugi was furious.

"Okay class. Today we will be reading Romeo and Juliet. Now I will pick the roles and you will have them this entire unit. First we shall start with the lead roles. Okay Romeo will be…Ah yes, Yami. You seem like the strong silent type. Please come up front. Now Juliet will be, young Ms. Kaiba. Please come up front and join your Romeo. Paris will be, Yugi. Please join these two. And Lady Capulet…" He kept calling out roles. Yugi stood next to Sora who was next to Yami. Yami seemed to have Sora wrapped around his finger. They began the play, they got to the party and stopped.

"Okay, class, we will pick this up tomorrow. And if you two are wondering you will have to kiss." Yugi's jaw dropped. Sora blushed and Yami smirked his famous smirk.

Later during lunch everybody was talking about the new kids.

"Oh my Ra. Did you see the two pair of twins! They're in my science class. It's nuts." Joey said.

"Not as bad as having a look-a-like in English class." Yugi said angrily.

"Are you kidding my? My look-a-like is in my math class and she sits right next to me! Talk about nuts." Sora practically yelled. Then all of sudden, all six of the new students walked into the lunch room and sat down at the next table. Everybody's jaw dropped. Sora began to create in, French, English, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese. (She studied a lot of languages.) Then the six new students came over to the table. Sora calmed down.

"Hey, Sora, Yugi."

"Hey, Yami. How do you like our school so far?" Sora asked.

"I really like it. Hey can you come over here for a moment?" Yami grabbed Sora's hand and she willingly went with him to another part of the cafeteria.

"That bastard!" Yugi screamed. Everybody stared at him. "What!" They all want back to their conversations with the new kids. Yugi was giving Yami the death glare.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I was wondering if maybe you could…ya know…ah never mind."

"What Yami?" (They're still holding hands.)

"Well, maybe, since it's Friday, maybe you could show me around town. (Since when does he get nervous around a girl?) If you don't mind."

"No, of course I don't. I'd love too."

"Alright,"

"See you then." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the cafeteria. Yugi was pissed. He started to silently curse under his breath.

"So, sis, what was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just showing him around town tonight that's all. So did you guys find out anything?"

"Oh about the new kids? Well the two white haired boys aren't brothers, they're lovers, same goes for the two psycho looking guys." Seto answered.

"And my look-a-like?"

"I think she has a thing for Yugi." Joey whispered to Sora.

"That's fine, because I thinks that Yami likes me." She whispered back.

"Well so does Yugi. I thought you liked him too. I don't get it."

"Well I do, but I'm more drawn to Yami. I don't know. He just seems so familiar. I don't know."

"What ya doing?" Came a child-like voice.

"Oh, Yugi, nothing. Just talking."

"Okay, then. Hey Sora, do you actually like that guy?"

"Why?"

"I dunno. Did the teacher say tomorrow?"

"Yea he did."

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" They said in unison. Everybody looked at them.

"Oh, Mr. Groatman said tomorrow."

"I think he's gone senile." Joey responded.

"He's only thirty!" (still in unison.)

"Oh! Wrong Groatman. Oops, my bad."

Sora: Finally done that chapter. Oh and the character Mr. Groatman is my English teacher so of course I own the name. Just not the other characters. Besides me and my yami of course.

Soraina: Yea. 'smiles' I'm so tired. 'yawn.'

Sora: Go to bed. I'll be there in a moment.

Soraina: Okay, night. 'goes to bed'

Sora: 'yawn' Well I'm gonna go to bed too. L8er!

Joey: Please review!


	3. A Nocturnal Date

Sora: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOO LONG! I'VE BEEN AT WORK AND SCHOOL AND MY TRIP! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM! I BEG OF YOU! Oh and here's the next chapter.

Sora was getting read to show Yami around. "Wonder why he wants to look around at night. We could have done it after school. I could have asked him in history but the teacher made us write. Damn I hate her. Then again I'm glad she moved Joey next to Seto and Yami next to me. He did at least pass me a note. 'I can't wait for tonight. Love Yami.' Ra, he is so sweet." She finished fixing her hair and heard the doorbell ring. She ran down stairs. She answered the door. Yami was standing there in all black leather. (Fan girls drool) Damn he looked hot! "Well just don't stand there come in." Yami stepped in and handed Sora a blood red rose. "Yami, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you." He gave Sora the rose.

"Ow, damn thorns." Her finger began to bleed a bit.

"I'll kiss it and make it better."

"Thanks, but I got it." She sucked on her finger. "What? Some times I like the taste of blood. You think I'm weird now, huh?"

"Far from it. I still lo….like you."

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Sure, I'd loved one." They took a tour of the house. Then they got to Sora's room.

"Warning it's a bit of a mess." She opened the door and showed him in. "Come on. I don't bite, much." He came in. "I want to show you something. I know you'll like it." Sora went under her bed and grabbed a blood red box. Yami didn't seem at all surprised by the color. Sora put it on her bed and motioned for Yami to come sit on the bed with her. "It holds a few of my favorite things." (hears in the back round 'This Are A Few Of My Favorite Things' from Sound of Music. Don't own!) "Hold on. Mokuba turn that down!" The music dies down. "Sorry bout that, little bothers. Where were we? Oh yeah! It's holds holy water, a few stakes, wooden crosses, plan crosses, garlic, breath mints, don't ask, a black pearl stake with a diamond tip, and a diamond stake with a black pearl tip. Also if you look to your right, I have a ton of books on vampires. But I have yet to read of a story with vamps that can go out in the daytime and live like normal humans. I've dreamed of those kind. And sometimes I feel as if… I'm like that. I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy now. I'll stop."

"No, no. I don't. Please, continue."

"No, I promised to show you around and that's what I'm gonna do." She put her stuff away. "So, where do you wanna go first?"

"Well, just show me where people hang out and maybe we can find a quiet place to talk and be all alone."

"I know the perfect spot for that. It's really peaceful and nobody will ever bother us. It's my secret place."

"And you trust me?"

"Yeah, why not? If I told or even showed other people with my obsession with vampires they'd freak out and never talk to me again. But you, you're different. And I like that about you."

They went out and Sora showed him all of the popular hangouts. Yami really seemed to like the movies and the club. She didn't really take any notice and took him to her secret place.

"Well here we are." Yami's eyes went wide. It was a little closed off area of the park. It was by the lake. "You like?"

"Yeah, wow. It's gorgeous. How did you…"

"Find it? Well when I was little I always wandered around. I followed a squirrel. It lead me here. Just a little area. I go here when I need to think or if Seto and me fight. It's a great spot. Nobody else knows, but now you do. I love the way the moon reflects off of the lake. It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Yami turned Sora's face towards him. He leaned in and kissed her. Then he slowly lead a trail of kisses down to her neck. He began to suck on her neck. Then he backed off for a moment only to stink his teeth into her skin and she laid lifeless in his arms.

Sora: Creepy. I wonder if I will live?

Soraina: You better live! Or your little vampire boyfriend will get it!

Sora: Now, now. You must leave Yami alone. Or else.

Soraina: Or else what?

Yami: Or else this! 'comes out in a clown custom'

Sora and Soraina: CLOWN! 'scream' RUN AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE CLOWNS!

Yugi: Yami, stop scaring those two.

Yami: I'm just kidding. 'takes off the clown custom'

Sora and Soraina: YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR TRICKERY!

Yami: Uh, oh. Bye! 'runs'

Sora and Soraina: COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR FATE! 'they run after him'

Yugi: I'm gonna go stop those two from killing my yami. In the mean time…please review! Hey guys! Don't kill him! 'runs after them.'


	4. They've Returned

Sora: I'm beginning to think that people don't like me doing this at the beginning of my chapters….well to damn bad! I'm tired of the flames and I'm tired of people telling me what is wrong with my work. I know it's not perfect but for god sake man, do me a favor and before you flame me think about what you are doing, look at your own work, and realize, hey, I'm not perfect either. So do me a big favor and leave my work alone if your work isn't perfect, because nobody and I mean NOBODY is perfect. Now that's that so shove it!

Sora woke up the next day feeling like a million dollars. She began to rub her neck where she has a "hicky."

"Damn, I think he sucked a little to hard. It hurts." She got up and looked in the mirror and saw that one part of her neck was really red. "Hello, damn yami. I need a lot of makeup, to warm to wear a turtleneck. Oh I know!" She went to her closet and pulled a big collared shirt. She got dressed and headed to her secret spot. When she got there Yami was sitting there skipping rocks.

"I didn't think you'd come. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, my neck is a bit sore, though. I think you sucked the life out of me." Sora laughed and Yami snickered. She sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, for some reason I feel a connection with you. Like I knew you in another life and that I, well, love you." Yami didn't seem too surprised.

"Yes, I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Yami." And the kissed. Sora didn't realize what was happening. As she was being kissed, she was turning into her real form. Her true form. A vampire. The one's that can go out in the day, eat normal food, can stand garlic, everything she ever dreamt of. Yami could feel her changing. He felt her teeth with his tongue and noticed the eyeteeth becoming longer and sharper. He broke the kiss and looked at Sora.

"What? I have something on my face?"

"No," he said and smiled his famous smirk. Then he kissed her again.

Later that day they were walking down the street, (Singing do wa didi dum didi do. Sora: Soraina! Soraina: Sorry, I couldn't help it.) Anyways, they met up with Yugi and Yami Sora. Then Marik and Malik, Ryou and Bakura, Joey and Seto, last but not least Tea and Tristan.

"WTF?" Sora said.

"Huh?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What the f…" Yami covered her mouth.

"Oh, okay then." Yami took his and away only to pull her into a quick kiss. Yugi got a little mad, but then Yami Sora squeezed his hand and he realized a little.

"So, what you guys up too?" Sora asked.

"Just walking around. Waiting for night to hit." Yami Sora responded.

"How come?"

"I like the night. As you can see I can't stand wearing bright colors. So I wear all black. I like black. It reminds me of black mysterious night…ow! Yami, what was that for?"

"Nothing." He gave her the look.

"Oh, oops." /That's not good. I almost let it slip./

(Let what slip?)

/That I'm a vampire. Shit! Wait, who's there? And how can you hear my thought/

(I don't know. AHH!)

"My head hurts." Sora and Yami Sora said, while rubbing their heads. "Stop talking when I talk! Knock it off! You're ugly! No, I'm not! Dear Ra help me! No, Stop it! Yami/Yugi help!" Yugi and Yami looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, Sora, how about we go back to my place so we can 'study.' Come on." He pulled Sora to his place. They left everybody there.

"Okay, that was weird." Yugi said.

"Tell me about it." Yami Sora spoke.

They got to Yami's place and Sora plopped on the couch.

"Yami, this might sound weird, but I heard Yami Sora's thoughts. And she talked to me through, what I think is a mind link. What? Something wrong?" Yami went pale.

'Shit, not now. She's not suppose to find out yet!'

"Find out what?"

"I didn't say anything."

'Right, now I'm crazy.'

"You're not crazy."

"I never said I was."

'Why did I do that?'

"What did you do? I don't understand. I hear you talking, yet your lips weren't moving. I am crazy!" Sora got up to leave but Yami grabbed her hand. "Please, let go! I'm a freak."

"No, you're not! You're not a freak! You're my girlfriend and I love you. So please, stop crying. No need to cry." He wiped away her tears and kissed her. /It's okay. I'll explain everything./

(I don't understand. How are you doing this?)

/Remember how you said it was a mind link? Well, it is. Hikaris and Yamis can use it. Yamis to Yamis, Hikaris to Hikaris, and lovers to lovers. Same sex or not./

(So I can talk to anybody that's a vampire?)

/Yeah, wait how did you…/

(Know? Yami Sora said it in her mind link. That's how we began to freak out.)

/I see. Can you breathe/

(Not really. Can you?)

/Nope./ They broke the kiss. "Air."

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me and started the whole mind link thing. Also umm… I'm a vampire?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"So you mean this "hicky" is a bite! I think I'm gonna faint." And she does. Yami catches her and puts her back on the couch. He moved her collar and found where he bit her. He re-bit her to bring her close to death. She woke up to find she was almost dead. "What are you doing to me?" She spoke weakly.

"Shh, everything will be okay. Drink my blood if you want to live." He sliced his wrist and gave it to Sora. "That's it. Drink as much as you need. Just don't kill me." He smirked. She drank for a moment and looked up. Yami looked up to come face to face with fiery red eyes, that turned to icy blue eyes. "Welcome back, my Queen." Yami bowed down.

"No need to bow, koi. My reign as Queen died over 5,000 years ago. I'm still Soraina. Sora for short." Yami got up and kissed Soraina, I mean Sora.

"You are still the Queen in my eyes. I've waited 5,000 years for you to return. And finally the time has come. We shall reunite with my brother and your sister. Come my Queen, let us go forth into the night." He held onto her and they transported from Yami's house to Yami Sora's house. "Ah yes, we are here." Sora walked through her sister. When she found her they hugged.

"Sister, I have missed you so."

"As have I Soraina. (Sora will stay Sora and Yami Sora will be Soraina. Just so you and I don't get confused.) How long has it been?"

"To long sister. To long." They all reunited together. Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Soraina, Yami, and Sora. The ten of the original dark creatures have returned, and there's no turning back.

Sora: That's done. One more chapter for this story. And I'm done!

Soraina: That's why I'm called Soraina and not Yami Sora anymore! Yay!

Sora: Right…..

Joey: Again! What is this? Fine. Please review!


	5. Ruling The World Once Again

Sora: I'm beginning to think that people don't like me doing this at the beginning of my chapters….well to damn bad! I'm tired of the flames and I'm tired of people telling me what is wrong with my work. I know it's not perfect but for god sake man, do me a favor and before you flame me think about what you are doing, look at your own work, and realize, hey, I'm not perfect either. So do me a big favor and leave my work alone if your work isn't perfect, because nobody and I mean NOBODY is perfect. Now that's that so shove it!

Within a few months the ten manage to get a small army together. It was quite easy. They even got a certain English teacher to be head of the army. (Dun, Dun, Dun! Groatman! Sora: Soraina! Hush! Soraina: Sorry)

"Alright troops, we must do this with vigor! And vengeance! And pain! And more vigor! (yes, my teacher is nuts) Winged!" (don't ask! Like I said he's nuts but he's gorgeous. 'drools')

"Sir Groatman, please for the love of Ra! Do shut up!" Sora said.

"Sorry but I like the word vigor."

"I've noticed."

"Thou, is done wrong by they hand!"

"MR. GROATMAN!"

"Sorry. I'll shut for now, but I will let lay in peace! And…" He got hit on the head with the butt of a sword.

"Finally, now we can get down to business." They devised a plan to rule over the world once again.

A great battle between humans and vampires began.

"Thou, take they and into battle!" Sir Groatman said.

"I like the way he thinks," Soraina spoke. "I'll take thou's hand if thou will be but a brave solider and die for thee."

"Aye, I will." (like I said he's nuts! Soraina: But he's hot! Sora: Yami, please. Soraina: Sorry…geez). A great battle broke out. Many died but mostly humans. Those humans who were left were turned into vampires. And once again, the vampires ruled the earth, keeping only certain humans alive. For further use.

Sora: Done! This story is done! And I'm happy!

Soraina: Thank Ra. I'm tired of saying sorry.

Sora: Maybe if you stop interrupting my then you wouldn't have to. 'smiles'

Joey: Fine. One last time and I quit! Please review!


End file.
